Various types of power operated clamping and gripping apparatus have been devised in the past for gripping and manipulating workpieces in industrial applications. Because of the increasing use of robotic devices in industry, it is necessary that clamping and gripping apparatus be versatile and suited for use in various applications.
Known prior art gripping and clamping apparatus normally include a pair of gripping jaws, at least one of which is movable relative to the other from an open position to a closed, clamping position. In some applications, it is necessary that the jaws be able to open to a widely spaced position so as to approach and clamp particularly thick workpieces, some of which are relatively heavy. Many of the known prior art apparatus are not suited for these applications, either because the jaws will not open sufficiently wide to accommodate the workpiece or lack the clamping power to securely hold the workpiece even if it can be gripped.
Complicating the design of a suitable gripping and clamping apparatus having wide opening jaws is the need for mounting the jaws on robotic apparatus for reciprocating movement so as to allow several degrees of freedom of movement of the workpiece.
The present invention provides a wide opening gripping jaw assembly which overcomes each of the deficiencies inherent in the prior art devices discussed above. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a gripping jaw assembly having jaws which may be widely opened to accommodate and grip relatively thick workpieces.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gripping jaw assembly as described above which is capable of imposing a relatively high clamping force on the workpiece.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gripping jaw assembly as described above which may be reciprocably mounted for movement toward and away from a workpiece.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gripping jaw assembly as described immediately above in which the jaws may be actuated by a piston rod which also reciprocates the jaw assembly.
These, and further objects of the present invention will be made clear or will become apparent during the course of the following description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.